I'm Still Here: a Look for Me when I'm gone book
by Edmund46
Summary: Just when Peter though that Edmund was safe, things took a turn for the worse. Now that an unstoppable force has taken over Edmund, Peter must fight to save Edmund's life. Or, he might lose Edmund forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's so great to see you guys again! Now, I'll tell you once and I'll tell you again: "I'm sorry." You see, when I said that I was going to take a break, I didn't think that it was going to be for this long. Of course, I've had to deal with school, but I don't want it to get in the way of my writing. Anyway, I hope that you all can forgive me once again for all that I've put you through and still read my stories. Well, I think I've talked long enough. Here we go, I'm Still Here, a Look for Me when I'm gone book!**

Edmund awoke the next morning to find a stabbing pain across his abdomen. But, when he opened his eyes, he found that all of his siblings were surrounding the bed and looking at him.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" Edmund asked as he looked around the room.

Peter gave Susan and Lucy a look and they walked out of the room in silence. Then, Peter turned towards Edmund and gave him a mixed look of sadness, fear, and regret. Edmund's heart skipped a beat as he waited for Peter's answer.

"Ed, you woke up in the middle of the night with three, deep wounds across your abdomen. Lucy barely got to you before you bled out."

Peter could barely get the last sentence out without choking up. Thinking of Edmund, his own baby brother, bleeding out with no one to help him was terrifying. He never wanted this to happen to Edmund. He had already been through so much. Why couldn't the White Witch just leave him alone? Meanwhile, Edmund sat on his bed feeling numb, while hot tears rolled down his face.

"Do you know what caused this?" Edmund asked, trying to put on a brave face through his tears.

"We… we think… we think that it has something to do with the White Witch." Peter said as carefully as he could.

"No, it… it can't be! Jadis is gone, she's dead." Edmund stuttered in disbelief.

"We don't think it's actually Jadis. We think it's a form of Jadis in a cur…"

Peter was caught off guard as he watched Edmund fall back onto his bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Racing to the bed, he caught Edmund in his arms.

"Ed? Edmund, please answer me! Guard, guard!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, sire?" the guard answered.

"Run as fast as you can and get Susan and Lucy, King Edmund has fainted out of shock!"

Peter turned to look at Edmund, he skin deathly pale. He kept trying to wake Edmund up but it seemed that Edmund was trapped in his own mind. No matter how much he called or screamed, Edmund refused to wake up. Then, Edmund released a scream that was so pain-filled Peter could hardly control him.

"Ed! No, Edmund please in Aslan's name wake up!" Peter said practically shaking Edmund.

Just then, Susan and Lucy burst into the room followed by a number of guards. Susan stopped shortly after coming through the door and gazed at Edmund's form, crying and screaming. But, Lucy ran to Edmund's side and quickly used her cordial. Shortly after, Edmund stopped screaming and convulsing and fell into a deep sleep.

"What just happened?" Susan asked with still teary eyes.

"I don't know. I was just talking to him, then he fell over, and the screaming began shortly afterward." Peter answered with short breath.

"Why didn't he wake up?" Lucy asked fearfully with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I don't know Lu, but we've got to help Ed fast before this gets any wors…"

Peter was cut off once gain by a groan coming from behind him. To his relief, Edmund was beginning to wake up. But, his worries were far from over as Edmund clutched his heart and cried out.

"Ed!" everyone shouted as they ran over to his bedside once more.

"Heart hurts… can't feel… it!" Edmund spat out as he became short of breath.

Peter tore Edmund's shirt apart and stopped at the horrible sight that laid before him. A "J", that appeared to be carved into Edmund's skin, laid above Edmund's heart. Everyone in the room had gone silent. Lucy reached for her cordial, but Edmund stopped her.

"No, Lucy I'm fine." Edmund stated as his heart became under control.

"Ed, what happened? I tried everything, but you wouldn't wake up." Peter said, choking on his tears.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, it felt like a force was pulling me into my mind, and I blacked out, but I woke up in my dream t… to… to Her."

"What, no, the Witch is gone. Aslan killed Her." Susan said with disbelief.

"I know, but it's like she's in my mind. When she pulled me into my dream, she carved her symbol into me and told me that I belonged to her. Then, she started to… to torture me." Edmund said as his skin turned a pale white.

Peter had begun to have mixed feeling of rage and numbness. Edmund would never belong to Jadis; he forbade it. He looked around the room and saw that his sisters were now bawling and he took them out of the room. Then, he went back for Edmund.

"Edmund, it's going to be alright."

"No, it's not." Edmund said numbly.

"Don't you dare talk like that! You don't belong to Her and she will never own you!" Peter shouted at Edmund.

"Peter. You may be able to beat Jadis physically, but She has control over my mind. I have no control over when or how She pulls me into my mind, and once I'm in, I can't get out!"

Edmund had begun to sob. Instead of arguing any further, Peter walked over and held Edmund. He felt numb, so numb, that he couldn't speak. Why was it always Edmund? Why should one mistake have caused this much pain? Peter held onto Edmund for as long as he could, until Edmund collapsed from sleep deprivation. He them promised that he would stop at nothing, until Jadis was no more. He wouldn't rest until he stopped whatever this curse was and saved Edmund. Peter then stormed out of the room, but he didn't look back. For if he did, he would've seen black tears rolling down Edmund's cheeks as he slept.

**Well, that was Chapter 1 of I'm Still Here. Thank you so much for encouraging me to start this and continuing to read me fanfics. I hope that this one will be as good as the last one, but I might need some help from my readers. So, if you feel you want to suggest a different storyline or a plot twist, please comment or review. I want to have as much fun writing this fanfic as I want it to be fun for you to read. So, hopefully this will be a success (and Edmund doesn't die). Well, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of my lovely readers and reviewers! Maybe I should just post a permanent "I'm Sorry!" on my profile because I know how terrible I am at updating my stories. My summer has just been a lot more filled up than previous summers. But, that gives me no excuse as to why I can't or shouldn't update my stories. So, I apologize once again (and this probably won't be the last time), but here's Chapter 2 of I'm still Here: a Look for me when I'm Gone book!**

The first thing that everyone did was rush the Edmund's room to check on him. Luckily, nothing more had appeared to take place. However, there was still a grim feeling in the room because everyone secretly knew that things were far from over. Lucy began to go to Edmund's bedside when Peter pulled her back.

"Peter!"

"I know you want to go see Ed Lu, we all do, but the best thing we can do now is to let him sleep and try to figure out how to solve this problem." Peter said comfortingly.

"Ok." Lucy answered sadly and hug Peter.

Peter motioned for everyone to leave the room, but he left behind even more guards and also some dryads, in case if something went wrong with Edmund while they were gone.

After breakfast, the remaining Pevensie children began to try to find some way of helping Edmund. Peter and Susan both went into the library to see if there was else on how to stop the curse, while Lucy went to be with the team of healers in case if Edmund needed her cordial. They were right in doing so. Only an hour had passed before something went wrong.

"High King Peter and Queen Susan something is happening with your brother again!" one of the guards said in a rush.

"Susan, you stay here and find anything more that you can, and I'll go check on Ed!" Peter shouted as he dashed off.

When Peter arrived in Edmund's bedroom, he was horrified at what he saw! Edmund appeared to be trapped in one of his nightmares and he was screaming in an animalistic, horrifying voice.

"Peter! Come on, help me wake him!" Lucy yelled from Edmund's bedside.

Peter began to yell and shake Edmund. Anything to wake him up! Finally, after about five minutes of yelling and screaming, Edmund began to stir. However, Peter wasn't prepared for what he saw. A pool of blood was forming under Edmund! Peter then realized what had caused King Edmund's blood to flow: whip marks!

"Lucy! Use your cordial before Ed loses anymore blood." Peter shouted.

Lucy quickly moved towards Edmund and began to give him her cordial. Thankfully, Edmund's wound quickly sealed themselves, just as before.

"Peter?" Edmund groaned.

"Yes Ed, it's ok you're fine." Peter answered with a sad look in his eyes.

"She told me there's nothing we can do. That no matter how much of Lu's cordial we have, She'll always be in my mind." Edmund stated as he slowly began to cry.

"Edmund! That's not true! You know She's only playing tricks with you. Susan and I've been working on finding a cure and we will." Peter said ferociously.

"Then, can I come with you? I want to see what we need to do myself." Edmund said.

"Alright, but we need to get you out of these bloody clothes first." Peter answered.

Susan was filled with relief at the sight of, what looked to be, an alright Edmund. But, she also noticed that Edmund looked to be even more pale and thin than he already was. However, she also didn't know whether she could tell Edmund what she found out.

"Susan, have you found anything that will help Edmund?" Lucy asked with hope in her eyes.

"I've found out enough to know what we're dealing with, but there's been nothing so far about a cure." Susan stated with a brief look of fear in her eyes.

"At least that's better than nothing. Can you tell us what you've found?" Peter said as he put on a brave face for both Edmund and Lucy.

Apparently, this curse was a form of some of the darkest magic known to Narnians. Once someone with enough dark magic installed the curse on another, the cursed being could now be sucked into their own dreams, where the one with dark magic could do anything they want. Therefore, anything that happened in the dream, came to be in real life. If this went on any longer, there was a sheer knowing that Jadis might try to kill Edmund. Edmund almost fainted at the news, both of the girls began to cry, and Peter didn't know what to say.

"No."

"What Peter?" Edmund asked as he was trying to comfort his sisters.

"I'm not going to let this happen to you. There's got to be a way."

"Peter, you heard Susan. This is a result of some of the darkest magic known to Narnians. They probably don't have a clue on how to beat this." Edmund said in a calm voice.

"Why are you so excepting of this?"

"Because! I might as well just accept it than live in a state of denial if I'm to die!" Edmund shouted with a mix of fear, sadness, and anger.

Peter had begun to chase after Edmund, but Susan told him to give Edmund some time alone. Little did they know that Edmund wouldn't be alone for long. Edmund had begun to run towards his room, but suddenly collapsed, for he was drifting into another one of Jadis's horrid dreams. This one, however, wasn't like the rest. Edmund found himself chained in a dark room, and before he could even begin to panic, there was a glint of a sword. Edmund could only feel two things: a sharp pain in his abdomen and how cold the room had begun to feel!

**Sorry to do this to you guys, but I promise to be way faster with this next update. I honestly wasn't sure about what I wanted to say at first but then I just got an idea and rolled with it. Which means… I might need some help from you guys as this story continues. Please rate and review whenever you can (I love hearing from you guys). And have a great rest of the summer. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I've (finally) kept my promise that I would update more frequently. However, this still doesn't feel soon enough. I just needed sometime to brainstorm on where I should take this story. So, without further delay, here's Chapter 3!**

Peter was just about to go after Edmund when one of the dryads came rushing into the room.

"High King Peter, I regret to inform you, but your brother has been found lying in a pool of his own blood…unconscious."

"Did anyone see what happened?" Peter asked with a look of anxiety in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my king, but King Edmund is lying in his room. He is still sleeping."

"Can we see him?" Peter said.

"Yes. I will take you there immediately." The dryad answered.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy walked as quickly as they could to Edmund's room. But, the sight that laid before them made the girls burst into tears and caused Peter to go silent with regret and rage. He knew that he should've gone with Edmund, instead of listening to Susan, then he could've been a help.

"This is all your fault." Peter said with venom towards Susan.

"What?" Susan choked out with tears in her eyes.

"I should've gone after Ed like I wanted to, but you insisted that I leave him alone." Peter spat out.

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Stop it!"

All of the Pevensie siblings turned to see Edmund awake with a look of anger on his face.

"If it's anybody's fault it's mine. If I hadn't been a traitor, none of these events would've have happened." Edmund shouted as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

All Peter could think to do was walk over to Edmund's beside and hold him. He almost let out a gasp of shock at the realization of how thin Edmund had gotten. It gave him brief flashback to the time when they first found him in the depths of Jadis's castle. How were they ever going to beat this curse? But, that didn't matter now. All any of the Pevensie children wanted to do was hold Edmund, for there was a horrid feeling in the pit of their stomachs that this was one of the last times they would be able to do this.

That night Edmund had asked if Peter could sleep in his room. He had a feeling that another night terror was coming and he wanted Peter to be there to wake him up as soon as possible. Both of them had just begun to nod off, when Edmund felt himself being pulled into his mind!

_"What do you want from me?" Edmund shouted into the darkness as he struggled against the ropes that inevitably bound him._

_ Edmund was beginning to brace himself for the torture that was coming. The room had begun to get cold. Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of golden light; there was no more darkness only light. Edmund ran towards the light and found Aslan waiting for him._

_ "Aslan!"_

_ "Hello my child. I sensed that something was wrong and I ran to you."_

_ "Aslan, Jadis has placed a curse on me. She can pull me into my mind and she tortures me. Is there anything we can do to stop this curse?"_

_ "My child, this is not a question of 'we' it is a question of you."_

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "Unfortunately, Jadis has put a failsafe into this curse. And that prevents me from using my power to stop this. Only you can stop Her."_

_ "How?"_

_ "You must stay within one of your dreams and fight back the darkness that is engulfing your mind. Once you defeat Jadis, your body and mind will be free. I will give you some of my light so that it may guide you. Now go, it is no longer safe for you to be here."_

_ "Thank you Aslan."_

Edmund woke with a start to find Peter asleep in a chair by his bedside.

"Peter…Peter wake up!" Edmund whispered at Peter.

"What? Is everything alright Edmund?"

"Peter I had another dream."

"What happened in the dream?" Peter questioned Edmund as he began to check him for any injuries.

"Yes! I saw Aslan. He told me what I need to do to get rid of Jadis's curse."

"What?"

Edmund suddenly hesitated. He knew that Peter barely wanted to leave him alone as it is. Much less leave him alone with Jadis. But, this appeared to be the only solution.

"Aslan told me that I need to go to sleep and stay asleep. Then, I can defeat Jadis and the curse will leave my body."

"No…no this can't be the only way."

"But, Peter…!"

"No buts Ed. I can't and I won't let you do this."

"Peter you have to…if I don't do this, it won't be long before Jadis kills me in my dream, or I simply waste away!"

**Well, that was an eventful chapter. I was hoping that I could find some way to incorporate Aslan in this fanfic. And, I hope that you like it too. Once again (I can't say this enough), thank you for reading and reviewing all my fanfics. Don't be shy to tell me what you think because I love hearing all of your thoughts and ideas on how I could improve this story. Now, have a great rest of the summer! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story for so long. In fact, I feel especially bad because that's something I vowed to never do to my readers. But, you know, life can take over. I've had so much going on in both my school life and my social life, lately. However, maybe this could be my New Year's resolution. And, feel free to remind me through messaging or reviews if I'm slacking off again because I love the feeling that writing/typing gives me. It helps me to relax, and I love seeing that people are actually reading my work. Enough of my rambling! Here's Chapter 4 of I'm Still Here, a Look for Me when I'm Gone Book!**

Peter had spent the entire afternoon in the courtyard contemplating what Edmund had told him of his recent dream. He couldn't believe that Aslan would even suggest that Edmund face off against Jadis alone. What even irked him more was the fact that Edmund was willing to do so. Peter had been spending so much time wallowing in his anger that he didn't notice Lucy come up behind him.

"Peter, are you all right?" Lucy asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine Lu."

"No you're not! I can tell that something's bothering you." At this Peter proceeded to say nothing.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Lucy begged "I don't want to lose you too!"

Seeing as he was upsetting Lucy, Peter began to tell her all that Edmund had told him. Lucy found herself not able to do anything but stare hard at the ground.

"You understand don't you Lu? I can't allow Edmund to do this. Not when there's a risk that he might go down and never come up." Peter reasoned.

"I do. And, I wouldn't want this if I were you, but we can't always base our decisions on what we feel." Lucy countered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if I've given you the answer that you might not want to hear, but it's your choice and Edmund's in the end.

At this, Lucy walked back inside Cair Paravel leaving Peter sitting in quite wonder. Then, a smile grew on his face seeing how wise Lucy had become.

Edmund lay on his bed in more pain than he had ever felt before. Sweat continued to drip off his forehead for two reasons. One was the awful fever that plagued his body because of the curse, the other was due to the worry that he was living through. The only way to stop this madness was himself, and Peter was once again in the way. However, it felt good knowing that Peter cared, instead of not caring at all. Edmund then got an even more mad idea than his already messed up mind. He began to write a note to his siblings.

"Guard!" Edmund called.

"Yes, my lord."

"Please deliver this letter to Susan."

"Certainly."

Edmund waited for the guard to leave before he lay back down on his bed. He then said a prayer to Aslan for both him and his siblings before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Susan was in the library looking for any way to destroy the curse that had befallen Edmund than the one Edmund had told her, when a guard entered the room.

"Queen Susan, I have a letter for you from your brother, King Edmund."

"Thank you."

Susan then read the letter before picking up her skirts and running as fast as her legs could carry her to find Peter and Lucy. She began to get tired after running all about the entire castle, but she then found her siblings sitting together in the dining room.

"Peter, Lucy!"

"What's wrong Susan?" Peter asked having seen the worried look on his sister's face.

"It's Edmund, he's done something horribly drastic and we've got to get to him quickly." Susan yelled.

"What has he…?" Lucy began to ask when she was suddenly interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream!

All of the remaining Pevensie children ran to Edmund's room, knowing with an unpleasant feeling that that's where the scream had come from.

"Ed! What have you done?" Peter demanded as he burst into the room.

The siblings stopped at the sight that was before them. Edmund was laying amidst his bed, which appeared to be ransacked. The covers were all a mess, marked by a red series of red stains. Peter was the only one who dared to step closer. All that he found was a mark on Edmund's right abdomen of a "J." He also noticed some writing on the bed sheets in his brother's blood: He's mine now.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Susan asked as she held a weeping Lucy, while tears of her own trickled down her face.

Peter turned himself towards her, also in tears. He wanted more than anything to wake Edmund up, but he was overcome with a feeling that this wasn't his fight anymore. Edmund was in Aslan's paws now.

"All we can do is wait and pray." Peter answered in a choked voice.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than any of the other chapters. I just needed this one to be shorter, so as to prelude Edmund's inner struggle in the next chapter. I also wanted to see if I could incorporate a personal moment between Lucy and Peter. But, I can assure you all that the next chapter will probably be longer since more will happen. Thank you so much to all of you who continue to read what I write, and please feel free to review my work, so that I can make it better. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers/followers! So, it looks like I actually am keeping up with my resolution. However, I'm also on Christmas Break, which is most likely the main contributing factor. Anyway, I hope that all of you who read the last chapter enjoyed the last chapter. Once again, if you have any suggestions regarding plot changes or my writing in general, please feel free to mention them. But, let's move on. Here's Chapter 5 of I'm Still Here, a Look for Me when I'm Gone Book.**

Edmund awoke in his mind to pure darkness. The darkness was so thick that he couldn't see his own hands. However, he could feel that his wrists were bound in chains. Just as his eyes were beginning to adjust, Edmund noticed a figure coming toward him. Yet, his fear grew as Edmund noticed that with every step the figure took the air began to grow colder.

"Hello my dear Traitor Prince. It's been so long since I last saw you." The White Witch cooed.

"Leave me alone Witch! You're gone and Aslan has defeated you!" Edmund shouted back at the Witch.

"Oh, but my sweet Edmund, how can I be dead when I can reach out and do this."

Though Jadis's voice was sweet, what she did was not. She struck Edmund so hard that his head was thrown back, and he was presently knocked unconscious!

"This is just the beginning Traitor King." Jadis sneered as she leaned over Edmund's prone form.

Peter had been with Edmund from the moment he fell asleep. Though he tried to keep on a brave face for his sisters, this entire situation was eating him up. Mother had put him in charge of his siblings, yet Edmund had taken the worst of everything. Peter had begun to contemplate whether it would've been better if they had just left Narnia when they had the chance when he noticed Edmund moaning on his bed.

"Don't worry Ed. I'm here for you. It's Peter." Peter whispered softly in Edmund's ear.

Peter was unsure, however, how alright Edmund was due to the gash that had formed on the side of Edmund's head. He began to clean Edmund's wound when Edmund suddenly cried out a scream that could only result from pure terror!

The Witch picked a now awake Edmund up and led him with his hands chained behind his back to something that looked like a mirror.

"What are you doing to me?" Edmund asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh Edmund, I'm here to show you the person that you're supposed to be."

"What are you…?" Edmund began to ask, but was cut off.

Jadis grabbed Edmund's chin and turned him towards the mirror. Edmund tried not to react, but he couldn't help it. He saw himself with a dark crown and an even darker scowl on his face. He wore a cloak much like the Witch's. But, nothing was more frightening than seeing him sit on the same throne as the Witch's!

"Is that really me?" Edmund asked in a breathless voice.

"Yes Edmund. And it can still be you if you just let my curse take over." Jadis answered in a cool voice.

"Never! Aslan has already won me over. I'm his now and there's you can do to take me away from him!" Edmund countered in a spiteful voice.

"Oh, but that's not all I have to show you."

The Witch turned Edmund around to the most terrifying sight he could imagine. He saw his siblings but they were frozen as statues! Nothing could hold back his terrified screams as he tried to them, but Jadis gave a sharp tug on his chains.

"Edmund wake up! Listen to me! I'm here for you." Peter yelled as he shook Edmund's screaming form.

Edmund was finally beginning to calm down when Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Susan looking at him.

"Peter, it's no use. You said it yourself that he won't wake up."

"But, I have to help him. Mum left me in charge and so far Edmund has suffered like never before." Peter said with a heaviness in his voice.

"But, Ed's also changed. He was truly miserable at school, yet after the Battle against the Witch Edmund's become his old self. He has been through a lot, but that lot has changed him for the better. You have to let him fight this." Susan answered knowingly.

"I will let him, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave him until this is all over." Peter answered as he looked down lovingly at his baby brother.

The Witch had become tired of hearing Edmund's screams, which prompted her to use her magic to steal away his voice. Edmund still showed his spitefulness towards the Witch by giving her some of his well-known glares.

"Glare at me all you want my Traitor. For your suffering is far from over." Jadis sneered at Edmund.

At this, Edmund found his strength and began to tug at his chains in order to escape. However, Jadis proved to be stronger as she pulled Edmund back towards her.

"You can't escape this time Son of Adam. Aslan isn't here to save you this time!"

At this, Jadis growled at Edmund, reached down, and began to choke him. Edmund kicked and tried to claw at Her, but his hands were chained behind his back. All he had was a terrified look in his eyes!

**Well, that was an exciting chapter! Hopefully, Edmund can figure out how to escape the Witch before she harms him anymore. I also really liked to incorporate how protective Peter is of Edmund. I'm still unsure if the next chapter will be mostly if not all of Edmund. This means that it might be more than a day before I post the next chapter. Feel free to review my story because I love hearing from you guys and I want to improve my writing. See you soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers/followers! It seems that I've been gone for quite a while, and for that I am sorry. I guess I got carried away with the end of school and the beginning of summer, but I'm back now and I'm ready to continue where I left off. So, here's chapter 6 of "I'm Still Here: a Look for Me when I'm gone" book!**

Edmund was fighting for his life against Jadis, Her claw-like hand still wrapped tightly around his throat, but She was simply too strong. Just as Edmund's vision was going black and he was preparing himself for death, the White Witch let go and threw Edmund to the ground. She appeared to be in deep thought, but Edmund hadn't noticed because he was too busy with catching his long desired breath.

"I've just decided… I'm going to let you go my Traitor King." Jadis cooed down at Edmund.

"Why?" Edmund choked out.

"Because I thought why kill just you in your dream? Why not kill you and your siblings outside of the dream world?" Jadis answered in a cold voice.

"Leave them out of this! Besides you're dead you can't possibly enter the physical world anymore." Edmund shouted.

"Oh but I can Traitor King and you're going to help me do it."

Peter and Susan were about to retire to their rooms in an attempt to get some sleep when Edmund woke up with a start!

"Ed!" Peter cried with joy and rushed towards his brother.

Before Peter could reach Edmund, Edmund started changing. His eyes became pure white as if they were snow and the J that was carved above his heart began to glow with a white light.

"Edmund what's happening to you?" Peter asked as he looked on with awe.

"Peter, Susan get out of here and grab Lucy! Jadis is possessing me!" Edmund screamed as his blood began to turn to ice.

Susan followed Edmund's orders and ran for Lucy, but Peter felt as if he couldn't move.

"Peter listen to me She wants to kill y…!"

Edmund tried to warn Peter again, but Jadis's magic overpowered him. As Peter was coming back to his senses, all of Edmund began to glow with that ominous white light. The light was so bright that all Peter could do was shield his eyes. The light suddenly vanished and upon opening his eyes Peter realized that Edmund had vanished with it! Peter sank to his knees and collapsed to the floor out of despair. He had failed.

"He's coming to." Susan whispered to Lucy.

As Peter opened his eyes, he saw that he was in his own room on his own bed.

"We have to help him!" Peter exclaimed and tried to sit up, but Lucy pushed him back down on his bed.

"We will Peter, but we can't do it on our own." Lucy said with an odd note of calm in her voice, seeing as the situation they were in.

Peter began to feel oddly calm too, but he soon realized why, for The Great Lion strode through the door.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. In fact, this is probably the shortest chapter that I've ever written, but that's because I'm using this short chapter to set up the bigger events that have yet to come. Since I've been gone so long it's harder to get back into writing the story. However, I've already started having ideas for the big battle, yet I still want to hear suggestions from you guys as to where you want the story to go. Thanks again for sticking with the story and I hope you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers/followers! It seems that I have finally returned from the dead, which I'm very happy to say. This year has been extremely busy for me, but it's finally summer, and that means I can get back into doing what I love: writing. Before I delve into this chapter that took me so long to post, I wanted to thank all of you who have stayed with me and those of you who have decided to jump on board with me! It really means a lot and it's one of the main reasons that I've continued writing. Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 7!**

Peter sighed with relief at seeing Aslan. The minute He walked into the room Peter had an overwhelming sense of peace flood through him, despite the troubling situation they were in.

"Aslan we need your help! The White Witch is back and this time She's possessed Edmund. We need to find Her and ki…!" Peter explained rapidly.

"Peace, High King Peter. I assure you that your brother will be safe and Jadis will finally be put to rest."

"The only question is 'Where are they'?'" Susan asked with worry.

Edmund awoke with the worst headache of his life. As he struggled to remember what had happened, he looked around at his surroundings. The White Witch had taken him to the battlefield where the Battle of Beruna had taken place. But, instead of lying on the ground, Edmund found himself bound to the White Witch's throne! Edmund began to struggle against his bonds when the White Witch appeared.

"Why have you brought me here?" Edmund asked the White Witch angrily.

"Why, Traitor King don't you remember what I showed you in that mirror?" Jadis replied coolly.

"That's reality can't possibly be true! You know I would never become that."

"Silly boy, that was after my spell."

"What do you..?"

Edmund was cut off when Jadis put an ice cold hand on Edmund's forehead. The pain Edmund felt surpassed the headache he'd awoken to ten times over. White hot flashes pierced his vision; Edmund wished to pass out, but all he could do was scream. The White Witch finally released Her hand and took a step back as Edmund gasped for air.

"What was that?" Edmund managed to get out painfully.

"That was only the beginning." Jadis said right before she disappeared.

Another white hit flash pierced Edmund's skull as he mercifully fell unconscious. However, nothing could've prepared him for the nightmares that he was about to witness.

Peter and Susan had dawned their battle gear, but Lucy remained in her royal attire. Even though she'd protested at not being allowed to go into battle, everyone felt that this situation was more dangerous, considering that the White Witch had returned. However, Lucy made sure that Susan carried her cordial just in case if there was a need for it. Peter had gathered some of his top generals, his siblings, and Aslan around a table that showed a map of Narnia.

"In order to rescue King Edmund, we need to find out where the White Witch is holding him. Then, we can isolate that location and determine our best plan of attack. Now, does anyone have a clue as to where She might be holding Edmund?" Peter instructed and inquired.

"What about the Stone Table?" Lucy suggested.

"If I may, Queen Lucy, I feel that location would be too obvious for the White Witch's liking. She would want a more discreet location." Oreius reasoned.

"Alright, then how about Her castle?" Susan offered.

"No, She wouldn't choose that place after the battle we recently waged there; it's too damaged." Peter said then paused. "Wait, I think I know where Edmund's been taken."

"Where?"

"I think the White Witch has taken Ed to the battlefield where the Battle of Beruna took place. It's open, unexpected, and it's where She was killed."

"Good reasoning Peter. I know of the ancient curse Jadis is about to release. She will possess King Edmund and use him to carry out Her plans for Narnia, but once She's inside of Edmund the only way to stop him will be to kill him. For once the body is dead, there's nowhere for the intruder to go." Aslan said solemnly.

"Aslan, we can't let Ed die!" Susan exclaimed.

"There has to be another way!" Lucy cried.

"Peace, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, do not forget that I will be there with you. I assured you that Edmund will be safe, though it will not be easy, this too shall come to pass." Aslan said reassuringly.

Edmund woke once again to a painful headache. However, he looked down to find that his clothes had been changed. Instead of his usual royal attire, Edmund found himself wearing battle gear. The armor that he wore was so dark it was almost black, he had a cloak made of wolf's fur, but the most ominous piece to this ensemble was a dark silver crown with sharp spikes upon his head. During this self-inspection, the White Witch approached the throne with several rows of creatures behind Her.

"I see you admire your new armor, Traitor King."

"You say that as if you think I would fight for you!" Edmund fought back.

"You're right. You won't fight for me, rather you will fight as me." Jadis said with venom.

That was all the warning Edmund received before he felt a painful flash of white. Suddenly, the ropes that were binding him to the throne fell away and the rows of hideous creatures bowed before him. Before Edmund could question anything, he felt his right arm being raised and saw the White Witch's staff in his hand. How was this happening? He didn't do any of this himself. As Edmund was contemplating these actions, he heard the White Witch's voice inside his head:

"Guess who's in control now Traitor King!" The White Witch bellowed before beginning to laugh cruelly.

**OMGosh! That felt SO good to write. I love the feeling of getting back into a good story. This fanfic will definitely be shorter than the first one, which means the next chapter will feature the battle scene. Contrary to my last fanfic, I will be much more descriptive about the actual fighting that takes place. Please feel free to write a review or PM me anytime, and I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
